marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Flynn (Earth-616)
(leader), Underground Mutant Theatre | Relatives = Victor von Doom (alleged father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Underground Mutant Theatre | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Leader of the Underground Mutant Theatre | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Latveria | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Don Perlin | First = Beauty and the Beast #1 | Last = New Mutants Vol 1 #30 | HistoryText = Alexander Flynn was allegedly the son of the Latverian dictator Victor Von Doom and an unidentified Latverian Romani woman. Flynn was apparently presented to Doom as his son, but the dictator refused to recognize him as such and exiled both the boy and his mother. Once he was an adult, Flynn turned up in Los Angeles, California, where he was recruited by Hugo Longride to work as a talent scout for the Underground Mutant Theatre, an organization that staged fights between mutant combatants for its audience's amusement. Flynn approached Dazzler to recruit her for the theater. Dazzler had recently been publicly exposed as a mutant was feeling sad and lonely due to the current state of her entertainment career, agreed to try it. Flynn began plying Dazzler with drugs in order to keep her compliant to his will. Dazzler began to take part in fights as one of the Gladiators in the Underground Mutant Theatre, with much success at first. Flynn then tried to use Dazzler and the other Gladiators in an attempt to usurp his boss Hugo Longride's position as leader of the group. The Gladitors sided with Flynn, and killed Longride. Flynn then imprisoned Dazzler and her friend the Beast and proceeded with his plan to use his Gladiators to overthrow Doom and become leader of Latveria. Dazzler and Beast escaped, however, and along with some of the Gladiators who switched allegiance, defeated Flynn. Flynn was almost choked to death by a young mutant named Link. The Gladiators turned on him and decided to follow one of their number, Rocker, instead, leaving Flynn bereft. Subsequently, Flynn was seen to return and take control of the Gladiators once again. However, this Flynn was secretly the telepathic mutant the Shadow King, who was at that time in possession of the body of Karma of the New Mutants, who created an illusion of Flynn to make it seem like Flynn was still in control. Farouk as Flynn forced the New Mutants Sunspot and Magma to join the Gladiators and fight in their arena by saying he would force some runaway teenagers to fight if they did not. The false Flynn was defeated by the New Mutants, Shadowcat, and Rachel Summers. | Powers = * Telepathy: Alexander Flynn possessed a form of low-level telepathy, that enabled him to hypnotize individuals and even groups of people into obeying his will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Anyone with a sufficiently strong will were able to resist his hypnotic power. | Equipment = Flynn sometimes used drugs in order to facilitate using his telepathy in order to hypnotize people more effectively. | Transportation = | Weapons = Flynn sometimes wore an armored battlesuit that had wrist-mounted blasters. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/flynnalexanderbb.htm }} Category:Hypnosis Category:Telepaths Category:Von Doom Family